All My Venom
by BitterSweetTeller
Summary: Rico has a plan to win Miley...and this time, it's personal. Rated K plus for suggestive content.
1. Part 1:  And you Lost Me

All My Venom: Part 1:

Miley and Lilly were walking to class, when Rico came. Rico chuckled, "well, hello."

Miley wondered suspiciously, "what is it this time, Rico?"

Rico sighed, "Miley, you know I want you…and I know you want me."

Lilly muttered, "ok, eww!"

Miley concluded, "you must have some really good blackmail to back that up."

Rico concluded, "yes…yes, I do. Can we talk in private? After all, you wouldn't want others hearing your greatest secret."

Miley muttered, "little man troll say what?"

Lilly asked impatiently, "can we do this after school?"

Rico wondered, "I thought you'd see it my way. How about at the back of my surf shop?"

Miley muttered coldly, "very well, Rico."

Rico sighed, "it's good to be me. See ya." He walked away, leaving Miley and Lilly a little time to talk before their next classes.

Lilly whispered, "what if he's talking about you being…"

Miley concluded with a laugh, "come on! He can't be that smart…can he?"

Lilly concluded, "well, he is academically gifted."

Miley sighed, "I know…that he might know."

Lilly wondered, "so what are we going to do?"

Miley then got an idea, "Jackson could help…for a fee."

Lilly realized, "you're going to bribe your brother to get some dirt on Rico?"

Miley figured, "yeah. How'd you know that?"

Lilly concluded, "because I've known you for years?"

Miley concluded, "fair enough."

After school, at Rico's Surf Shop…

Rico was chuckling evilly, "this is my greatest plan ever!" He was in the back of the shop, mixing miscellaneous chemicals with other miscellaneous chemicals in test tubes.

Jackson sighed, "are you coming out? We've got customers here!"

Rico insisted, "in just a minute. Done!" He had put all the miscellaneous chemicals he was using into a box, with the black mixture bubbling like crazy and rising to the box's lid.

It groaned as it started to form in a humanoid form, with Rico inside the chest of the being. He was breathing hard, trying to get air past his semi-solid creation.

He figured as he walked to the front of Rico's Surf Shop, "if my research is correct, it'll change into my form…now."

Jackson sighed, not noticing the change with Rico's physique, "good…you're here. Only you can open the surf shop's safe."

Rico commented, "and why would I want to give up money?"

Jackson concluded, "because a scientist called about your latest equipment…asking for money."

Rico sighed, "fine. Here." He took out a lot of cash, and just handed it to Jackson. Rico added, "but keep it here…or you're fired."

Jackson sighed as he took out some of the money he just pocketed, "fine."

Rico muttered, "better. Now get back to work." Rico headed back to the back of Rico's surf shop, just when Miley and Lilly were coming.

Miley urged, "we're here to see Rico."

Jackson commented in a defensive tone, "what did he do to you?"

Lilly muttered, "nothing…yet."

Jackson figured, "well, if you need any help against…"

Miley interrupted, "now that you mention it, I happen to have some ten dollar bills in my pocket."

Jackson chuckled, "now you're talking. What do you want?"

Lilly concluded, "nothing much. Just…to get some dirt on Rico."

Jackson concluded nervously, "consider it done."

Miley wondered, "speaking of Rico, where is he?"

Jackson then remembered, "oh…right. He told me you were coming. He unlocked the backdoor for you. But if there's anything else I can do…"

Lilly figured with a smile, "you already did." And with that, Miley and Lilly entered the backdoor of the surf shop.

Miley wondered, "why is it so…dark in here?"

Lilly muttered, "I don't like it…not one bit." A shadow that wasn't Miley's or Lilly's was in the room.

The voice coming from the shadow called out, "just stay away!"

Lilly concluded, "Oliver?" The shadow figure ran for the backdoor, knocking Miley and Lilly over in the dark.

Miley called out as she got back up, "Oliver. What's wrong?"

The voice called out again, "stay away! You can't know." The shadow figure ran out the backdoor, with Miley and Lilly chasing after him. The figure looked exactly like Oliver with swim trunks on. Before Miley and Lilly could catch up to him on the beach, Oliver dived into the water, disappearing from sight.

Lilly looked at Miley in confusion, "this isn't like him."

Miley concluded, "hmm…maybe this big secret isn't about me being Hannah Montana…but something bigger."

Lilly sighed, "I guess all we can do is wait for Jackson."

Miley concluded softly, "what if…he's in love with me?"

Lilly chuckled, "now you're starting to lose it too. When he found out about your secret, didn't he admit that he doesn't?"

Miley sighed, "but what if that's the biggest secret? What if Rico wants to ruin my friendship with Oliver over this?"

Lilly assured her, "even if he changed his mind and loves you like that, you can always come to me about it." Miley hugged her.

She then said, "thanks, Lilly."

Lilly concluded, "that's what I'm here for."

Miley added, "and to do stuff together with."

Lilly added, "that too." They laughed a little as they walked off the beach.

Little did they know that Rico was coming up for air on the beach, with his Oliver form turning back into his original form. He chuckled evilly, "one down, one more to go."


	2. Part 2:  So the Drama

All My Venom: Part 2:

The next day, at school…

Miley and Lilly decided to give Oliver some space, until lunch…when Oliver went up to them. He wondered, "why are you ignoring me?"

Miley thought out loud, "I'm sorry. I thought you didn't want to talk to me yet."

Oliver wondered, "what do you mean by…yet?"

Lilly pointed out, "well, yesterday, we saw you in Rico's surf shop…"

Miley finished the sentence, "calling out "stay away! You can't know." Can't know what?"

Oliver, more confused than ever before, said, "what are you guys talking about? I was swimming at the beach, expecting you to show up!"

Miley was trying to patch up the situation, "Oliver, we know what's been bugging you." Meanwhile, Rico was watching them.

Oliver said with some relief, "you do?"

Lilly added, "but Miley needs some more time…to think things out."

Oliver pointed out, "but if it was that simple, you could've just called me. I would've understood."

Miley concluded nervously, "maybe all too well."

Oliver muttered, "oh, so now you decide to not trust me?"

Lilly urged, "Oliver, it's not like that. Honest."

Oliver sighed, "why are you defending her, Lilly?"

Lilly insisted, "because we know about your crush."

Oliver muttered, "you know what? Stop making excuses for her. She doesn't deserve them." He then stormed off, leaving behind a confused and hurt Miley and Lilly. Miley had tears running down her face.

She asked between tears, "what…just happened?"

Lilly tried to assure her, "maybe he's just having a bad week."

Miley then started getting mad, "or maybe…Rico."

Lilly concluded, "but it sounded and looked like Oliver. Clearly, he's either being a jerk…or Rico blackmailed him."

Miley sighed, "let's just see if Jackson got anything on Rico."

After school, at Miley's house…

Miley was sitting on the couch, trying to get her mind off of Oliver for a little while by watching television. Then Jackson came down, jumping for joy.

He said, "I got what you wanted, Miles."

Miley slightly lit up after a sniffle, "really?"

Jackson concluded, "apparently, Rico has been buying chemicals from several foreign countries. Don't know what they make, but he's definitely up to something."

Miley concluded with a smile, "chemicals. That's it! I got to call Lilly."

Jackson concluded, "uh…you're welcome?"

Miley added, "right. Thank you."

Jackson concluded, "that's better."


	3. Part 3:  All's Well?

All My Venom: Part 3:

The next day, at school…

Miley and Lilly were in the hallway, with Miley knocking on the principal's door. The principal in a formal suit wondered, "what is it? I'm a very busy man."

Miley explained, "it's about Rico Suave. We believe he's brainwashed a student named Oliver Oken."

The principal concluded, "hmm…even if I were to believe you, where's the proof?"

Lilly took out a official list of shipping orders, courtesy of Jackson. She figured, "is this proof enough for you?"

The principal sighed, "I'm no chemist…but let me take this to our chemistry teachers, and we'll see if your claim is truthful."

Miley concluded, "thank you."

The principal deduced, "now, go to class." He shut the door behind him.

Lilly wondered, "think we should tell Oliver?"

Miley sighed, "Lilly, he wouldn't even talk to us at lunch today."

Lilly sighed, "more waiting…got it."

Later, on that same day…

Lilly, Miley, Rico, and Oliver were called to the principal's office. They sat on a couch opposite of the principal's desk. The principal sighed, "we did a cross reference on those chemicals over the internet, and we couldn't find out what those chemicals do. Therefore, I'm going to temporarily transfer Rico over to the Seaview Graduate School to find out what those chemicals actually do. In the meantime, I suggest you go about your daily lives."

Rico sighed, "if you must." Rico, Miley, Oliver, and Lilly left the principal's office. Rico just chuckled evilly as he went down the halls towards the exit. School was letting out by this time.

Oliver concluded in better spirits, "so…you think I may have been…brainwashed?"

Miley concluded, "forgive and forget?"

Oliver smiled as he said, "yeah…we can be friends again. I'm just not sure what I did when I was brainwashed."

Lilly added, "nothing too bad…that is, if you really were. But if it was the case, it certainly explains a lot."

Oliver sighed, "I'm sorry I was so harsh on you."

Miley assured him, "it's ok. But…"

Oliver wondered, "but what?"

Miley confessed, "I thought you had a crush on me."

Oliver chuckled, "ohh…I don't. You know that I just see you as my buddy, right?"

Miley figured, "well, I do…now."

Oliver concluded, "let's go get some hot dogs."

Lilly added, "sounds good."

As Rico walked through the exit to Seaview High School, he muttered to himself, "ohh, I'll have my blackmail soon. Just you wait."


	4. Part 4:  Double Standard

All My Venom: Part 4:

Later, on the following night…

Miley Stewart as Hannah Montana was heading to a concert in a limo, with Lilly and Oliver as Lola Luftnagle and Mike Standley III. Just when they got backstage of the concert, Miley's cell phone was ringing. She asked, "hello?"

Rico chuckled evilly, "if you want to see your dear Jake Ryan again, you'll do what I say."

Miley gasped, "how did you get my phone number, you little troll?"

Rico concluded, "I have my ways."

Jake Ryan called out over the phone, "Miley!"

Miley sighed, "sweet niblets! What do you want from me?"

Rico figured, "isn't it obvious? I want you as my date…for the rest of my life."

Jake Ryan called out, "don't do it, Miley!"

Rico called back, "quiet! Or he gets it."

Miley said between tears, "don't you dare hurt him!"

Rico concluded, "all you have to do is come back to Rico's Surf Shop, sign a South American marriage certificate, and pack your bags for the Caribbean Islands." He then hung up. Lilly had come to Miley when she heard her crying.

She asked Miley, "what's wrong?"

Miley explained, "Rico's got my boyfriend Jake at Rico's Surf Shop, but we're too far away to get there in time."

Lilly added grimly, "I can see where that'd be a problem. Did he leave a number?"

Miley checked her messages. She slightly smiled at a text message that she got from Rico. It said: Take your time to pack. I've got all night. From your sweetheart, Rico. She sighed, "but it won't be until early morning that I fly back to California. What am I going to do?"

Lilly suggested, "maybe I could pose as Hannah, while you go back to the surf shop. You still got recordings of your latest songs, right?"

Miley grinned, "you're a life saver, Lilly."

Lilly remarked, "sometimes it just comes to me. Oliv…I mean Mike!" Oliver came backstage, eating a donut.

He turned around, asking, "what?"

Lilly suggested, "find us recordings of Hannah Montana's latest songs, will you?"

Oliver concluded, "why?"

Lilly added, "I'll explain later."

Oliver decided, "ok." He went further backstage, looking for Hannah Montana's latest recordings.

Lilly turned to Miley, "good luck."

Miley concluded with a hug, "thanks Lilly. That means a lot."

A while later in the night, back at Rico's Surf Shop…

Miley and Jackson ran to Rico's Surf Shop, with Jackson uneasily opening the backdoor with his employee key. Miley urged, "come on, Jackson!" The backdoor swung open, with the lights on. Rico had taken the form of Jackson, with a Miley lookalike tied to a chair. Computers and test tubes were scattered across the small backroom.

The Miley lookalike called out, "Miley!"

Miley gasped, "Jake…is that you?"

The Jackson lookalike then changed back to a chuckling Rico, "of course he is. What the teachers at Seaview Graduate School still won't know until it's too late is…that I have made a shapeshifting formula."

Miley wondered hopefully, "then can't Jake change back?"

Rico chuckled again, "it's a more potent and concentrated form of the formula that I gave forcibly to Jake. Whoever he thinks of the most…will become his permanent form. That is, unless I give him a antidote."

Jackson muttered, "you monster!"

Rico sighed, "Jackson, Jackson, Jackson…you do realize that I could fire you for stopping me?"

Jackson angrily pointed out, "you know what? I don't care! Not if it means letting you take advantage of my sister."

Rico sighed, "oh, brotherly love." He then turned into the form of Jackson's friend Cooper, who punched Jackson to the ground with a thud. While Jackson was unintentionally distracting Rico, Miley grabbed the box that Rico forgot about. She easily put it over Rico's head from behind, temporarily blinding him in confusion. Miley struggled to keep the box over his head, while Jackson tripped him at the front. Rico had changed back into his original form to try to escape, but the trip made him fall into the box itself. He suddenly hiccupped as he did, accidentally swallowing some of the shapeshifting formula remains. Rico suddenly changed into Miley's form. This was very much to his deep shock as he got up and saw himself through broken test tubes on the ground.

He cried, "I had it all! I had it all!" Just then, the police showed up, taking crying Rico away. They were very confused by the fact that there were three people that looked exactly like Miley.

One of the police asked in confusion, "which one is Rico?" Jackson and Miley pointed to the crying Rico, which led to him being taken away. Miley and Jackson untied an embarrassed Jake.

Jake in Miley's form wondered anxiously, "where's the antidote?" Miley looked at Jackson.

Jackson urged, "I'm sure we'll find it in the morning."

Jake concluded, "good…because I certainly don't swing that way." Miley hugged him sympathetically.

She insisted, "I know, dear. I know."


	5. Part 5: The Aftermath

All My Venom: Part 5:

On the following morning…

Miley, Lilly, Oliver, Jake, and Jackson were in Miley's house, on the couch. On the tv came on the news. A news announcer said, "and the capture of Jake Ryan has been linked to Rico Suave…who's apparently made a shapeshifting formula, the likes of which no one in the world has seen until last night. Jake Ryan's lawyer has pressed charges of kidnapping and assault to Rico, who has been reduced from a academic genius to a teenage crybaby. Jake Ryan's lawyer has excluded Jake's photos from the investigation, for reasons unknown. After all…" Jake turned off the television at these words.

Lilly chuckled, "a teenage crybaby."

Miley joined in the laughter, but Oliver, Jackson, and Jake were just staring at them. Miley urged, "come on! That was classic."

Oliver sighed, "at least he won't be giving us trouble for quite some time."

Jake concluded, "and thank goodness for that antidote. For a while, I thought I was going to be stuck being Miley for the rest of my life."

Jackson joked, "it wouldn't be so bad. One of you can graduate high school, and the other can bask in the glory of Hannah."

Miley commented, "three guesses on who would be Hannah then."

The others laughed at this. Jake sighed, "the only problem I'd see with it is not getting to date you."

Miley insisted, "it's all in good fun, dear. It's not like you're stuck being me anymore."

Jake concluded, "true that."

Oliver wondered, "but what about your job?"

Jackson sighed, "well, I'll miss it…but not as much as I would miss having Miley to pick on."

Miley argued, "hey!"

Oliver commented, "that was almost a compliment."

Jackson urged, "don't push it."

Jake sighed, "well, I had enough of being in Miley's shoes for one day. I'm out."

Miley urged as she got up, "but you will call, right?"

Jake confirmed, "of course." He and her kissed goodbye.

Miley concluded, "I was worried that I wouldn't get to do that again."

Jackson called out, "go rent out a room already!"

Jake concluded, "how about tonight?"

Miley added, "sure." Jake waved goodbye as he left the house.

Jackson figured, "well, I'm out." He went upstairs, leaving Lilly, Oliver, and Miley alone in the living room of Miley's house.

Oliver urged, "Lilly…"

Lilly turned to Oliver, "yes?"

Oliver realized, "remember when you said you knew about my crush?"

Lilly figured, "I'm trying hard to forget it, but…what about it?"

Oliver concluded, "it reminded me of something…something that I've tried to get the courage to tell you for a long time."

Miley urged, "what is it, Oliver?"

Oliver concluded, "that I love you…Lilly."

Lilly gasped in surprise. She asked, "really?"

Miley asked, a little taken aback, "really?"

Oliver added in a somewhat embarrassed tone, "yeah."

Lilly figured, "well, I guess…we could try it out."

Oliver said, "great. Pick you up tonight?"

Lilly concluded, "umm…sure." Oliver left the house, soon after settling on a time and place…leaving Lilly and Miley alone to talk.

Miley wondered, "are you sure about this? I mean, it's Oliver."

Lilly concluded, "after all this time of lousy dates for me…I've been looking for someone more comfortable to be with."

Miley urged, "but…it's Oliver."

Lilly added, "didn't you love Ryan looking like you…at least a little?"

Miley gulped, "guiltily, yes."

Lilly concluded, "well, if you can love Jake Ryan even then…I can love Oliver. Does that make sense?"

Miley uneasily realized, "I guess some things don't have to make sense to understand them."

Lilly concluded, "that's right. It's called feelings."

Miley figured, "then I guess we should be happy for each other, right?"

Lilly figured with a smile, "right."

**The End…Or Just the Beginning?**

**Please Feel Free To Comment On This Storyline**


End file.
